Individuals are exposed to multiple passive and interactive audio, visual, and audio-visual media content every day. The media content produces biologically based responses in the user that can be measured by one or more sensors. An individual's biological and/or physical response to an image can indicate emotional and cognitive responses. Personal logs and self-reporting of responses are often inaccurate and include biases due to human input. Additionally, personal logs and self-reporting rely on an accurate account by the individual of their own emotional and cognitive reaction.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.